vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Staffel Eins (Legacies)
Die erste Staffel von Legacies wurde am 11. Mai 2018 angekündigt.http://tvline.com/2018/05/11/the-originals-spinoff-legacies-ordered-the-cw/ Inhalt Fortsetzung der Tradition von The Vampire Diaries und The Originals, der Geschichte der nächsten Generation übernatürlicher Wesen in der Salvatore Schule für die Jungen und Begabten. Klaus Mikaelsons Tochter, die 17-jährige Hope Mikaelson; Alaric Saltzmans Zwillinge Lizzie und Josie Saltzman; und andere junge Erwachsene werden auf die unkonventionellste Art und Weise erwachsen, um ihr bestes Selbst zu sein ... trotz ihrer schlimmsten Impulse. Werden diese jungen Hexen, Vampire und Werwölfe die Helden, die sie sein wollen - oder die Schurken, zu denen sie geboren wurden? Handlung Legacies ist das Spin Off von The Originals . Es wird Donnerstags auf The CW ausgestrahlt. In Legacies sieht man die von Alaric Saltzman (und Caroline Forbes Salvatore) geleitete Salvatore Boarding School in Mystic Falls. Der Zuschauer bekommt Einblicke in das Leben der verschiedensten Wesen und ihr Leben als Jugendliche. In der ersten Folge trifft Hope Mikaelson bei einem Zwischenfall auf einen alten Bekannten, Landon . Sie hat ihn Staffel 5 Folge 12 von The Originals getroffen und mit ihm getanzt. Danach sahen sie sich ca. zwei Jahre nicht mehr. Durch diesen Zwischenfall wird Landon in die Welt des Übernatürlich eingeweiht, da sein Pflegebruder Rafael ein Werwolf ist. Hope und Alaric Saltzman nehmen Landon, sowie seinen Bruder Rafael mit zu ihrer Schule für übernatürliche Kinder und zeigen ihnen alles. Rafael wird direkt herzlich aufgenommen, doch Landon muss gehen und alles vergessen, da er ein Mensch ist. Trotz Manipulation kann Landon nicht vergessen was er gehört und geshen hat, obwohl er kein Eisenkraut zu sich nimmt. Deshalb kommt er über Nacht in eine Ausnüchterungszelle und wird am nächsten Tag erneut manipuliert. Zwischendurch hat er mehr über Hope erfahren und warum sie so geheimnisvoll und abweisend ist. Er merkte, dass sein Bruder bei seinem neuen Rudel besser aufgehoben wäre als mit ihm und deshalb spielte er den Verlust seiner Erinnerungen vor. Dr. Saltzman schickte ihn, im Glauben er habe alles vergessen, wieder zu seiner Pflegefamilie. Landon geht wie gewünscht, doch auch mit ihm verschwindet eine uraltes mystisches Messer aus der Schule. Dr. Saltzman vermutet daraufhin, dass Landon alles nur vorgetäuscht hat und das er ein übernatürliches Wesen ist. Jeder macht sich auf die Suche nach ihm und dem Messer, vor allem Hope, die sich für seinen Verrat rächen möchte. Durch ihre Wut greift sie auf Methoden ihres Vaters Klaus Mikaelson zurück und bricht dabei die Regeln. Das Messer wurde durch eine unbekannte Magie erweckt und sorgte dafür, dass die unterschiedlichten Monster auftauchten und es zurück an seinen Heimatplatz bringen wollten. Malivore . Niemand weiß welches Monster als nächstes kommt und was es alles anstellen kann... Darsteller |-|Hauptbesetzung= * Danielle Rose Russell als Hope Mikaelson (16/16) * Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman (16/16) * Aria Shahghasemi als Landon Kirby (12/16) * Jenny Boyd als Lizzie Saltzman (12/16) * Kaylee Bryant als Josie Saltzman (12/16) * Quincy Fouse as M.G. (12/16) * Peyton Alex Smith als Rafael Waithe (12/16) |-|Spezielle Gastbesetzung= * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan (2/16) * Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert (1/16) |-|Nebendarsteller= * Demetrius Bridges als Dorian Williams (11/16) * Chris Lee als Kaleb (11/16) * Karen David als Emma Tig (8/16) * Lulu Antariksa als Penelope Park (7/16) * Nick Fink als Ryan Clarke (6/16) * Ben Levin als Jed (5/16) * Erica Ash als Veronica Greasley (4/16) * Sam Ashby als Connor (4/16) * Katie Garfield als Dana Lilien (4/16) * Reznor Malalik Allen als Pedro (4/16) |-|Gastbesetzung= * Selah Austria als Sasha Stoteraux (3/16) * Jedidiah Goodacre als Roman Sienna (2/16) * Ben Geurens als Der Nekromant (2/16) * Rod Rowland als Burr (2/16) * Joi Liaye als Nia (2/16) * Jodi Lyn O’Keefe als Jo Laughlin (1/16) * Christopher B. Duncan als Terrance Greasley (1/16) * Erinn Westbrook als Cassie (1/16) * Andreas Damm als Oliver (1/16) * Douglas Tait als Oneiroi (1/16) * Laken B. Giles als Cheryl (1/16) * Ayelet Zurer als Seylah Chelon (1/16) * Riann Steele als Ablah (1/16) Episodenliste #This is the Part Where You Run #Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn #We're Being Punked, Pedro #Hope is Not the Goal #Malivore (episode) #Mombie Dearest #Death Keeps Knocking On My Door #Maybe I Should Start From The End #What Was Hope Doing in Your Dreams? #There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True #We're Gonna Need a Spotlight #There's a Mummy on Main Street #The Boy Who Still Has A Lot Of Good To Do #Let's Just Finish The Dance #I'll Tell You A Story #There's Always A Loophole Episoden Handlung * Hope Mikaelson (Danielle Rose Russell ) ist selbst an der „Salvatore-Schule für junge Begabte “, eine Schule und ein geheimer Rückzugsort für übernatürliche Teenager. Aber es gibt noch ein paar Besonderheiten: Sie ist die Tochter eines Vampirs und eines Werwolfs und hat außerdem noch Hexenblut in ihren Adern fließen. Seit sie ein kleines Kind war, lebt sie an der Schule in Mystic Falls zusammen mit Direktor Alaric Saltzman (Matthew Davis) und dessen beiden Hexenzwillingstöchtern Josie (Kaylee Bryant) und Lizzie (Jenny Boyd ). Als Hope Alaric Saltzman dabei hilft, einen neuen Schüler an das Internat zu bringen, den Werwolf Rafael (Peyton 'Alex' Smith), trifft sie auf seinen Adoptivbruder. Landon (Aria Shahghasemi ), ein ganz normaler Teenager, kennt Hope von früher und er ist mehr als überrascht, ihre magischen Kräfte mitzuerleben. Das kommt Saltzman nicht sehr gelegen, denn er ist besorgt um die Sicherheit des Internats, falls die wahre Natur seiner Schüler ans Licht kommen sollte. Er möchte von MG , seiner studentischen Hilfskraft, der außerdem ein Vampir ist, dass er das Gedächtnis von Landon manipuliert und ihn ohne Erinnerung an die Salvatore-Schule nach Hause schickt. Aber, als der Trick nicht funktioniert und Landon abhaut, bricht Chaos an der Schule aus. * Alaric (Matthew Davis), Hope (Danielle Rose Russell ) und Rafael (Peyton 'Alex' Smith) machten sich auf die Suche nach Landon (Aria Shahghasemi ), der sich durch sein plötzliches Verschwinden Aufregung verursacht hat. * In der Zwischenzeit, während eines jährlichen Spiels gegen Mystic Falls High , ist der Plan von Lizzie und Josie, möglichst tief unter dem Radar zu bleiben, in die Hose gegangen, denn Penelope wurde eingeweiht. * Als Strafe für den Verstoß gegen die Regeln sind Hope, Lizzie, Josie und MG (Quincy Fouse ) gezwungen an einem gemeinnützigen Projekt auf dem Mystic Falls Stadtplatz teilzunehmen. In der Zwischenzeit nimmt Landons und Rafaels Versuch, ein sorgenfreies Leben auf der Straße zu führen, eine gefährliche Wendung, als sie zu ahnungslosen Zielen werden. Außerdem erkennt Alaric, dass die Geheimhaltung vor seinen Schülern mehr Schaden als Nutzen anrichten kann. * Als zwei Schüler der Mystic Falls High vermisst werden, schickt Alaric sofort Hope , MG, Lizzie und Landon zur Schule zum ermitteln. In der Zwischenzeit hilft Josie dem etwas überforderten Rafael dabei, sich an sein neues Leben in der Schule zu gewöhnen. Schließlich stellt eine beunruhigende Entdeckung Alaric und Sheriff Donovan in Konflikt zueinander. * Die Spannungen unter den Studenten steigen, nachdem Alaric beschließt, den Studenten eine größere Stimme zu geben, indem er einen Ehrenrat bildet. * Hope ist entschlossen, mehr über Landons Vergangenheit herauszufinden und führt eine Reihe von magischen Tests mit ihm durch. * In der Zwischenzeit nehmen Alaric und Dorian es mit der nächsten Kreatur auf, um herauszufinden, was sie wollen und woher sie kommen. * Während sich Lizzie und Josie auf ihre langerwartete Feier ihres 16. Geburtstages vorbereiten, ist Alaric mit dem neuesten übersinnlichen Ankömmling beschäftigt. * Penelopes (Lulu Antariksa ) neuer Plan gibt MG eine letzte Chance, Lizzie an ihrem großen Tag zu beeindrucken. * Zwischen Hope und Rafael kochen die Spannungen nach einem unerwarteten Betrug hoch. * Hope wendet sich an die Bücher um mehr über die neue Kreatur in der Schule zu lernen doch die Dinge nehmen eine unvorhergesehene Wendung als sie eine ihrer dunklesten Ängste konfrontieren muss. Alaric versucht Rafael zu helfen als die Vergangenheit zurückkommt um ihn zu verfolgen. * Als sie entdecken, dass Landon in Schwierigkeiten steckt, suchen Hope und Alaric nach ihm. Dabei stoßen sie auf beunruhigende Informationen über Landons Vergangenheit. * Während einer stressigen Examenswoche werden Hope (Danielle Rose Russell), Rafael (Peyton Alex Smith), Landon (Aria Shahghasemi) und MG (Quincy Fouse) vom lernen durch ein neues Monster abgelenkt, das sich von ihren schlimmsten Ängsten ernährt. Hope macht ein Geheimnis zu schaffen, das sie vor Landon verbirgt. * Nach einer Reise in Europa kehrt Lizzie (Jenny Boyd) nach Mystic Falls zurück und triff auf jemanden, der all ihre Wünsche wahr werden lassen könnte. Insbesondere den, dass Hope Mikaelson (Danielle Rose Russell) verschwindet. * Als Alaric (Matthew Davis) sich dazu entschließt die jährlich stattfindende Talentshow der Schule zu verschieben, versuchen Lizzie (Jenny Boyd) und Josie (Kaylee Bryant) die Show weiterhin stattfinden zu lassen. Unter den Schülern kommt Nervosität auf, als eine Kreatur ihre Hemmungen sinken lässt. Alaric schwänzt mit Emma (Karen David) die Schule. * Als die Urne verloren geht, brechen Alaric (Matthew Davis), Hope (Danielle Rose Russell), Lizzie (Jenny Boyd), Kaleb, Dorian und Emma auf, um das Artefakt zu suchen bevor die nächste Kreatur auftaucht. * Lizzie nimmt sich unterdessen Hope vor, die sie für die misslungenen Spring Breaks der vergangenen Jahre verantwortlich macht. Das Team tut sich zusammen, als eine Quarantäne droht, ihre Kräfte preizugeben. * Ein spontaner Ausflug zu MG's Eltern führt dazu, dass MG (Quincy Fouse) und Landon (Aria Shahghasemi) verloren gehen, Rafael (Peyton 'Alex' Smith) ohne Erinnerungen zurückbleibt und Hope (Danielle Rose Russell), Alaric (Matthew Davis) und Kaleb sich aufmachen, um die Freunde zu finden bevor es zu spät ist. * Die Schule bereitet sich auf den Miss Mystic Fall-Wettbewerb vor, während Hope (Danielle Rose Russell) sich einem persönlichen Trauma stellen muss, das ihre magischen Fähigkeiten beeinflusst. Die unerwartete Ankunft von Roman, ein alter Bekannter von Hope, sorgt indes dafür, dass Landon (Aria Shahghasemi) besonders vorsichtig ist. MG hat derweil mit den Konsequenzen der jüngste Vorfälle zu kämpfen, und Josies (Kaylee Bryant) geheimer Wunsch, als Miss Mystic Falls ausgezeichnet zu werden, wird auf einmal nebensächlich, als Lizzie (Jenny Boyd) einen Plan schmiedet, um siegreich zu sein. * Nach Hopes (Danielle Rose Russell) Taten sind sie und Landon (Aria Shahghasemi) nicht mehr gut aufeinander zu sprechen, woraufhin Hope sich an Lizzie (Jenny Boyd) wendet, um die Sache wieder gerade zu biegen. Unterdessen enthüllt Landon Geheimnisse über seine Vergangenheit, während Josie (Kaylee Bryant) ein Geheimnis unter die Lupe nimmt, das Alaric (Matthew Davis) für sich behalten hat. * Als eine Gruppe von unerwünschten Besuchern an der Schule auftaucht, übernimmt Hope (Danielle Rose Russell) die Verantwortung, um ihre Freunde zu beschützen. Unterdessen enthüllt MG (Quincy Fouse) ein Geheimnis über seine Mutter und Josie (Kaylee Bryant) findet sich in einer verhängnisvollen Situation wieder. Einzelnachweise en:Season One (Legacies) Kategorie:Legacies Kategorie:Legacies Staffel Eins Kategorie:Legacies Darsteller Kategorie:Legacies Episoden Kategorie:Legacies Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Darsteller Kategorie:Vampire Diaries Crew